Amor Agridulce
by kathami
Summary: Es mi primer historia, esta pareja de Mousse y Shampooo siempre me ha gustado y espero que les guste.
1. El pecado

¡Mousse!- Exclamó al abrir la puerta, el Neko Hanten se encontraba deshabitado desde que Cologne decidió darse unas vacaciones en su terruño. La chinita se abrazó al cuello del chico-pato.

_Es extraño que ya Mousse no me produzca tanta apatía, pero… él se ha comportado tan comprensivo conmigo… me acompañó cuando Ranma se casó con Akane y empezó mi depresión, luego cuando ella murió y mi prometido decidió por fin aceptarme… él está aquí… sabe que me siento sola…_

-Gracias por acompañarme…- dijo bajando la mirada

Él la abraza con fuerza –Voy a acompañarte siempre, aunque no esté contigo- dijo bajando la mirada… ya no era el mismo, ya no la abrazaba tontamente gritando "¡Shampoo te amo!", había entendido desde que la vio llorando con tanta intensidad cuando Ranma y Akane se habían casado que ella no lo quería… al menos no más que a Ranma, pero ya no le dolía… tanto.

Se separan, entran y se sientan en el sillón.

-Mousse… me caso mañana…- dijo con la mirada triste

-Sí… no va a ser lo mismo, ya no nos vamos a poder ver con la misma regularidad…-

-Te… te voy a extrañar…- dijo ella bajando la mirada, Mousse la besó, no era algo extraño desde… que eran más amigos, pero era más apasionado que de costumbre, se acostaron en el sillón y se entregaron en un acto de amor, el primero para ambos.

Al terminar, Mousse la abrazó y ella se echó a llorar.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- Preguntó Mousse confundido

-Lo… lo que hicimos es algo penado en mi tribu… y lo sabes…¡vete!- dijo sollozando

Él se levantó y se puso sus ropas mirándola tristemente

-Shampoo… lo… siento… no… pensé…- Se sonrojó al verla vistiéndose

-¡No quiero volver a verte!- dijo al terminar

-No quería… yo… no puedo hacer que me quieras… siempre terminas enojada conmigo… lo…siento- dijo apenado

-¡Vete!- gritó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él pato se fue con la mirada baja.

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, Mousse iba a trabajar al Neko Hanten sin intercambiar palabras más que lo estrictamente necesario con la abuela de Shampoo, desde que llegó Cologne le había hecho una mirada extraña, no supo descifrar de qué se trataba exactamente, pero no le preguntó y ella no hizo ningún comentario, las cenas eran en silencio las raras veces que coincidían; hasta que el hombre-pato no pudo pasar un segundo más sin saber de el amor de su vida…

-Y… ¿cómo está la ahora señora Saotome?...- Preguntó nervioso… tratando de que pareciera una pregunta casual mientras barría y la abuela acomodaba las mesas

-Ellos… no se casaron- dijo Cologne levemente enfadada

Hubo un silencio prolongado…

_¿No se casaron?... pero… no… ella sí quería estar con él… ¿el estúpido de Saotome se habrá arrepentido?... pero… ¿en dónde está ella?..._

-¿Por… por qué?...- Preguntó ansioso deseando acabar con el silencio de la anciana.

-Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo… sólo sé que fue a cumplir su castigo por la falta a la ley que… ustedes cometieron…- dijo mirándolo reprensiva, luego volvió a su labor, Mousse la miró atónito, no daba crédito a sus palabras…_ ¿Ella dijo castigo?..._

-¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍA DICHO?!- Gritó sorprendido de sí mismo

Cologne ni reparó en él –¿Ya olvidaste todas las normas de educación que te enseñaron en la aldea?, jamás debes alzarle la voz a una anciana, además de la falta que ya habías cometido… no te parece bastante con eso como para no volver a verme a los ojos, los dejo solos unos días y sucede esto… estoy decepcionada-

-Lo siento…- dijo Mousse arrepentido de su arranque de ira, bajando la cabeza.

-Así está mejor…-

-Señora…- Dijo apenado

-Ve, no sé qué puedas cambiar, pero trata de ayudar a mi nieta, no se veía muy bien, además de que las amazonas son muy crueles a la hora de dar castigos…-

Él se fue rápidamente a su habitación y salió minutos después con su equipaje.

Las partes en cursiva son pensamientos


	2. El Castigo

Cuando Mousse llegó a la tribu de las amazonas, sintió una presión en el pecho al observar algo tan triste, Shampoo estaba cargando dos cubetas con agua, se veía bastante cansada y pálida, corrió hacia ella

-¿Qué… haces… aquí?...- Logró preguntarle la chinita con dificultad

-Shampoo…- Dijo el pato enterneciendo la mirada.

Ella hizo una cara de enfado –Ve… te…- dijo cayendo inconsciente en el pecho del chico-pato, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Suéltala!- le gritó una anciana que pasaba por ahí – ¿No sabes la falta que cometió?, no se merece la compasión de nadie…-

-Ella…- dijo Mousse mirando el cabello de la chinita –ella… no cometió ninguna falta… ¡fui yo!... ¡yo la obligué!- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, ya bastantes amazonas se habían congregado alrededor

-¿Estás diciendo que has cometido una falta tan grave como lo es la violación?- Dijo la más anciana

Él afirmó con la cabeza y una de las mujeres le arrebató a su Shampoo de las manos.

-Entonces serás juzgado de acuerdo a nuestras leyes… por este acto… tendrás que ser un esclavo de todas las mujeres de la tribu, harás todo lo que te manden y recibirás un latigazo cada vez que alguna de las amazonas crea que no has hecho bien tu trabajo…-

Shampoo recuperó la conciencia y una joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes le estaba ofreciendo agua. –Jung… no… estás autorizada para darme de beber… recuerda como te regañaron la otra vez…-Dijo con dificultad la chinita de cabello morado

-No te preocupes… ya Mousse confesó que él te… había obligado… no tienes por qué preocuparte…-

-¿Qué?...- Preguntó levantándose en un sobresalto, vio a Mousse en medio de la multitud, bajando la cabeza, arrepentido… no pudo verlo más porque su amiga se la llevó a su casa y la acostó en su cama

-Entiendo que estés débil… pero… es cierto lo de Mousse?... lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños… y… él te adoraba…-

-Yo… estoy confundida- dijo Shampoo sentándose en el lecho –Voy… a ducharme…-

-Está bien… hablamos luego…- dijo Jung yéndose

-Mousse tonto- dijo Shampoo empuñando las manos entrando al cuarto de baño.

Luego de refrescarse, se acostó exhausta y durmió hasta que la voz de una mujer desde afuera la despertó. –¡Mousse inútil! ¡No puedes cargar el agua sin botarla!- Gritaba la señora. Shampoo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, suspiró antes de abrirla, volvió a ver a Mousse quien le lanzó una sonrisa un poco falsa. –Debo decirles…- Vociferó la chinita antes de que los penetrantes ojos azules del pato la interrumpieran, él le negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo, ella no pudo hacer más que dar la vuelta y azotar la puerta.

Tiempo más tarde Mousse iba a su "casa", realmente era una habitación muy pequeña, tenía de muebles únicamente una silla y una manta para dormir, detuvo su camino la voz que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco. –Mousse, ven…- Él volvió a ver, ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su casa, mirándolo, se sonrojó levemente y fue hacia ella. – ¿Qué… qué necesitas Sham… poo?-

-Ven- Dijo tomándolo de la mano para entrar con él a su casa, él se dejó llevar sonrojado, La chinita lo sentó en una silla y fue a la cocina un momento, regresó con una taza con agua, algodón y un tubo de crema; se colocó tras él, tomó el algodón, lo mojó en el agua y limpió su espalda. – ¿Te… duele?...- Preguntó ella, pasando el algodón con suavidad.

-Yo… sólo siento que acaricias mi espalda…- dijo sonrojado, la chinita tan sólo bajó la mirada, al terminar se puso frente a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, él se quedó inmóvil, le hacía falta realmente sentirla tan cerca.

-¡Eres un tonto!, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿acaso no piensas en ti?... estás muy herido por algo que no hiciste-

-Este abrazo me da fuerzas para seguir- dice seguido de una sonrisa, se separan y Mousse se levanta –Ahora debo irme, no quiero arriesgarte- abre la puerta y se va.

Al día siguiente Mousse estaba recogiendo arroz en un campo en las afueras de la aldea, la mañana estaba muy cálida. La amiga de Shampoo se acercó a él sonrojada.

-Hola Mousse- le dijo seriamente la pelirroja

Éste la volvió a ver confundido – ¿Jung?... te… van a regañar si te ven conversando conmigo-

-Mousse… soy tu mejor amiga… sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, Shampoo no quiso contestarme…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?...-

-Dime lo que realmente pasó… yo sólo quiero apoyarte-

-No vale la pena…- dice el chico-pato bajando la mirada –pasó y no hay más…-

Ella lo abraza –Sé que no eres capaz… te quiero…-

El muchacho se sorprende por esto último –Jung…-

-Quiero decir… como amigo… sé que no podías hacerle algo así a Shampoo… nadie la amaba como tú… dime la verdad, no se lo diré a nadie- Dijo la chinita sonrojándose

-Es cierto… yo no la obligué… por favor no lo repitas, no quiero exponerla…-

- ¿Por qué te dejó hacer esto?... o… ¿ella te dijo que lo hicieras?...-

-No, ella ha tratado de decir la verdad pero yo no la he dejado… sólo no quiero que sufra más…-

-Mousse… si te casas te absolverán de tu castigo- dijo sonrojada

-Sabes que Shampoo nunca aceptaría casarse conmigo, no me ama…-Esto último en voz baja

-No tontito, casarte conmigo- dijo tímida

-Pero… yo amo a… mi Shampoo- dijo él apenado

-Yo lo sé, sólo lo haría por ayudarte- dijo bajando la mirada

-De acuerdo, sólo… quiero seguir con el castigo un mes más, lo que sufrió ella-

Ella asintió con la cabeza –Si así lo quieres…-

Shampoo estaba peinando su larga cabellera morada cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa, dejó el peine en el tocador y fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa al otro lado del umbral estaba él, el amor de su vida, lo invitó a pasar con la mano sin dar crédito aún a lo que estaba viendo y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Hola… me sorprende tu visita…- dijo la chinita sonrojada

-Tu abuela me dijo que te habían encontrado inocente y quise verte-

-Pero… ya se anuló nuestro compromiso… supongo que estarás feliz… nunca lo quisiste- dijo con la mirada baja

- ¿Pero… es que no te importa?... ¿no te querías casar?- pregunta el chico de la trenza sorprendido por el alejamiento de la chinita.

-Nunca perdiste el luto por… Akane, debes estar feliz de ser libre…- dice sin levantar la mirada

-Pero…- Se acerca a ella y le planta un beso, Shampoo se abraza a su cuello correspondiendo. Al separarse ella lo vuelve a ver sonrojada –Ranma… nunca me habías besado… así…-

-Yo… yo… yo…- Estaba sonrojado –Quisiera seguir con el compromiso… ¿tú… aceptas?-

_-No lo puedo creer, Ranma diciéndome eso… pero… Mousse está aquí… sufriendo por mi culpa, no podría dejarlo sólo…-_

-Sí quiero, pero… ¿podría quedarme un tiempo aquí?...-

-Bueno, eh… está bien… y… yo…-

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, sé que estás agotado-

- ¿Me… muestras la aldea?-

La chinita asiente sonriendo.

Mousse estaba acarreando dos baldes con agua con un dejo de felicidad en el rostro, a pesar de que su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre -_Todo estará bien... luego de un mes le diré a Jung que no me he decidido, que realmente sólo voy a amar a Shampoo y que no podría casarme con ella. Shampoo al ver mi sacrificio por su amor me dirá que sí y podré ser feliz con el amor de mi vida-_ Su sonrisa se borró al ver a la chinita de sus sueños junto a Ranma –Pero…- Dijo soltando las cubetas y en un momento llegó a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola Mousse, no te ves bien- Le dijo el chico de la trenza

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?!- Preguntó furioso el hombre-pato

-Yo… pues vine a ver a mi prometida-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que escuchaste…- Dijo la chinita abrazando a su prometido –Ranma y yo nos volvimos a comprometer.

Mousse los vio con tristeza y bajó la mirada. En otro momento hubiera retado a su némesis a una pelea, pero no tenía fuerzas, lo habían golpeado con tanta fuerza, y hasta ahora sentía los azotes. Se fue de ahí con la cabeza gacha, recogió las cubetas que había tirado y siguió su camino.

Los miraba juntos y no podía creerlo, por qué si la noche anterior lo curó e incluso le dio un abrazo, sentía una calidez reconfortante al evocar ese momento. _–Bueno… siempre es igual… me ilusiona y luego me hace caer de mis castillos en el cielo, rompiéndome el corazón al gritarme en la cara de un manera menos directa que es demasiado para mí, ¡qué tonto que soy!, ¿por qué creí que esta vez sería diferente?-_

En la noche Shampoo estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, Ranma se había dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella acarició los negros cabellos de su amado mirándolo dulcemente. –Siempre es igual, te miro y se me olvida todo, no pienso ni en el pobre de Mousse que se ha sacrificado tanto por mí… y yo aquí… te abrazo frente a él como si no me importara… parece que no recuerdo que es por mi culpa que está así… su espalda estaba tan lastimada… necesito hacer algo por él…- Dijo en voz baja sin poder quitar la mirada de ese chico que, sin merecerlo había robado su corazón.

-Akane…- dijo su prometido dormido aún –Akane te… te amo…-

Ella la observó con los ojos vidriosos –Y todo para qué…- Se preguntó a sí misma sin querer contestarse con la que sabía era la verdad.

Mousse intentaba sentarse en una silla, el único mueble que había en el cuarto en el que se estaba quedando, no lo había hecho en todo el día y se sentía realmente agotado, mucho más luego de la escena que presenció. Le dolía la espalda bastante como para que le costara tanto encontrar la postura exacta en la que se sintiera cómodo o al menos que no le molestara tanto ese intenso dolor, aunque de antemano sabía que le sería costoso sentirse cómodo con esa dolencia interna… ¡Por fin la encontró!, no era la mejor posición, pero era mejor que las que había intentado, iba a empezar a acostumbrarse a relajarse un poco, cuando escuchó la puerta, no quería levantarse, pero no tuvo opción, si fuera una amazona (cosa segura) no le perdonaría que la ignorara y mañana le esperaría un vapuleo… Se levantó con dificultad y fue a la puerta con lentos y perezosos pasos, al abrir y ver al amor de su vida del otro lado del umbral, enderezó su posición asustado, la invitó a pasar con una mano que temblaba de nerviosismo, ella tenía en las manos los implementos del día anterior, él se sentó, esta vez sin importar la posición, no sentía sus heridas, ella hizo lo mismo que la última vez sin decir una palabra.

-Si… haces tanto por mi… quiero corresponder de alguna forma… aunque sé que no es de la que querrías- Dijo la chinita terminando de aplicar la crema.

Ambos se levantan, el chico-pato se vuelve para encontrar un rostro triste con ojos como cristales empapados de lágrimas que intentan no bajar por esas mejillas perfectas que él adora, la rodea con sus brazos con la mirada triste.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez?...- Preguntó Mousse con una voz seca

-No deja… de… nombrarla…- dijo la chinita entre sollozos

-A Akane?...-

Ella afirma –Lo siento, no debería decírtelo, te han golpeado todo el día, debes estar agotado, lo siento…-

Él niega con la cabeza –Yo estoy bien si tú lo estás, aunque no te entiendo… ese Saotome sólo te lastima- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de rencor.

-Yo… tampoco entiendo… por qué sigues haciendo todo esto por mí…-

-Nunca me escuchaste cuando dije "te amo"…-

-Mousse eres un tonto...-

-¿No te cansas de decírmelo?...- Dijo triste

-Es que… eres la única persona que conozco que… ha soportado tantos desplantes… y golpes…-

-Pero… todo lo que hago es compensado… cuando en momentos me haces sentir que correspondes… aunque sea mentira…-

-¡Tonto!- Dice enojada golpeando con los puños el pecho del chico-pato suavemente. Él la mira con dulzura. La chinita levanta la mirada y cesa de golpearlo, su mirada se pierde en esos ojos azules por unos segundos, antes de abrazarse a su cuello y besarlo. Se separó confundida – ¿Por qué **me confundes** tanto?...- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente y se va de prisa sin esperar a que conteste, aunque él no podía hacerlo, estaba anonadado.

- ¿Siente algo… por… mí?...- Se sacude la cabeza –No, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo, sé que está enamorada de… Saotome, no puedo ilusionarme… de nuevo-

Shampoo fue corriendo a su casa, pero antes de entrar notó que algo le faltaba… había olvidado la taza con el algodón y el tubo de crema, se detuvo frente a la puerta, no podía devolverse, la recogería luego… lo que importaba ahora era huir de él… la confundía, habían estado muy cercanos antes, pero era porque Ranma no quería estar con ella, ahora que no es así… ¿por qué querría estar con Mousse?... no, sólo era agradecimiento, era el único sentimiento que la une a él… fue sólo un impulso… algo momentáneo. Abrió la puerta, Ranma aún seguía dormido en el sillón, le producía un sentimiento agradable el verlo así, siempre tenía un temperamento tan fuerte que era algo extraño verlo tan calmado y angelical. Sacudió su cabeza, por un momento creyó que la trenza se le había soltado, su cabello era más largo y le pareció que tenía gafas… -No… no es… debo tener mucho sueño…- Se dijo a si misma, antes de escuchar que tocaran la puerta, era él, lo sabía, luego de pensarlo un momento fue a abrir. Paseó la vista por los alrededores pero no había señal alguna de un alma, todo estaba muy silencioso, miró abajo, estaban los implementos con una nota, la tomó para leer: "Sabes que no puedo devolvértelas en el día, además de que sé que no quieres verme", rezaba la nota, la miró por un momento, tomó la taza y entró.

_Nunca me escuchaste cuando dije "te amo"_Dijo una voz interior, sacudió su cabeza

–Va a ser difícil estar aquí sin Ranma- Volvió a ver a su novio y suspiró – ¿Por qué no te comportaste así antes?-

Al día siguiente Ranma y Shampoo están en la puerta de la casa de ella.

-Shampoo ¿estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme?- Preguntó el chico de la trenza

-Sí, pero dentro de poco iré a Japón, yo… sólo espero no encontrarte rodeado de todas esas prometidas a mi regreso-

Ranma sonríe y la besa –No te preocupes, hasta pronto- Se va y Shampoo lo ve hasta que se pierde de vista.

-¡Shampoo!- Escucha la chinita al salir de su letargo, se vuelve para encontrar a su mejor amiga, quien se acerca a ella.

-¡Hola Jung!- Dijo la chinita de cabello morado

-¡Hola!, ya te ves mejor-

-Sí, Ranma y yo volvemos a estar comprometidos- dice sonriendo –Y tú te ves muy feliz-

-Les deseo que sean felices. Bueno…- Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada –Supongo que de todas formas te vas a enterar… Mousse y yo nos vamos a comprometer para casarnos-

La chinita no pudo ocultar su impresión y descontento con la noticia –Ustedes dos… bueno… eh… espero que les vaya bien… pero… ¿por qué Mousse… sigue cumpliendo con su castigo?-

-Él me dijo que quería durar un mes… como tú…-

-Pero… si sabes porque lo castigaron, por qué te quieres casar con él… él nunca va a dejar de quererme… desde niños siempre fue así- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Eso no importa… todos tenemos derecho a rectificar, él por fin se dio cuenta de que no lo vas a amar, digo… vas a ser la señora Saotome…-

-Eso no fue un impedimento la vez pasada…-

-¡Shampoo!... debo entender que entonces sí te gusta Mousse- Dijo Jung con una sonrisa de complacencia

-No confundas las cosas… lo que quiero decir es que tengo a Mousse comiendo de mi mano, ahora está contigo, pero con sólo que lo llame…- Dijo sonrojada y nerviosa- él va a estar detrás de mí como fue siempre-

-Sh… Shampoo…- Escuchó la chinita detrás suyo con una voz triste, lo reconoció, era Mousse, volvió su figura para perderse en esos ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza –Shampoo… no es bueno que me trates como si fuera un objeto sin valor… sé que para ti lo soy… pero… no me gusta escucharlo…- La chinita lo miró con furia y entró a su casa.

-Mousse…- Dijo Jung luego de escuchar el portazo que dio Shampoo, el pato suspiró triste y su prometida lo abrazó – ¿Te… sientes bien?...-

-Es sólo… que no sé si pueda levantarme el día de nuestra boda-

-Eso se puede arreglar… ¡casémonos ya!-

Él se separó y fingió una sonrisa –No podría…- Se volvió para seguir con sus labores, su prometida sintió un hueco en el pecho al ver su espalda lastimada...

Fue otro largo y tortuoso día para Mousse, no había vuelto a ver a Shampoo y no podía dejar de imaginársela con Ranma.

Una semana pasó con lentitud para él, por el dolor y el hecho de no ver ni una vez a su amor hacia que se sintiera más desdichado._ Tal vez… ya se casó con Ranma… y yo aquí pensando en ella, ¡qué tonto!-_

Shampoo caminaba de un lado al otro en su casa, contrario a lo que pensaba Mousse, ella no se había ido de ahí, tan sólo lo esquivaba, aún no sabía por qué tenía una actitud tan infantil… ¿Por qué tomaba tanto en cuenta al tonto de Mousse? –No puedo seguir huyéndole… pensará que tal vez me interesa y no es así… pero… su espalda se veía tan lastimada… se ve que su noviecita no se toma ni un poco de tiempo para tratar sus heridas… en un principio lo hace por mí y… debo hacer algo por él-

Mientras tanto Mousse estaba sentado en el único mueble de su casa, tocaron la puerta.

_De seguro es Jung, me disculparé con ella por rechazar su ayuda…_Al abrir, el amor de su vida hizo que se tragara toda la disculpa que le iba a ofrecer a su prometida, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban, la invitó a pasar con la mano temblorosa, y bajo la mirada para notar que traía consigo los implementos para tratar sus heridas.

-Creí que… te habías ido con… Ranma- Dijo Mousse sentándose

-No, lo que pasa es que… no he salido mucho últimamente- Dijo la chinita mojando la toalla – ¿No le molesta a tu novia que haga esto?... por eso no había venido-

Él hace un gesto de dolor al sentir la toalla –No, no creo, y… ¿cómo van tus planes de boda?- Pregunta notablemente triste.

-Debo ir a Japón para hablarlo con Ranma-

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

- ¿Sí?…-

-No te escucho muy feliz-

-Sí… yo… sí…-

Él da media vuelta a su figura para encontrarla con la mirada triste y vidriosa.

- ¿Qué pasa en realidad?- Pregunta el pato con ternura

-Sé que no me quiere, no entiendo por qué lo hace… ¿por qué… quiere estar conmigo?…-

- ¿Cómo no va a quererte?, sería un tonto…-

-Tú… lo… dices… para… consolarme…- Dijo sollozando

Mousse la abraza –Sí te quiere… es sólo que lo de Akane aún le duele, entiéndelo…- _Ranma es un idiota… yo teniendo una oportunidad así… pero nunca podré experimentarlo, lo sé…_

-Mousse… por qué eres tan comprensivo con Ranma… hasta donde sé tú lo odias-

-Porque sé lo que es… no tener a quién amas y… supongo que debe ser peor el perder… eso que hace que te sientas bien… sin importar lo demás o lo que te suceda…- Dijo el pato hablando más para si.

- ¿Tú… novia _realmente me cuesta decir eso _no ha hecho algo por tu espalda?- Dice separándose e indicándole al joven que se siente para continuar colocando la crema.

-Sí, es sólo que… cuando ella lo hace… me duele mucho…-

Shampoo esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, imperceptible para el pato. –Ya no tienes que hacer esto por mí-

-Pero… tú lo sufriste un mes…-

-A mí no me golpeaban, tú has tenido un castigo más cruel-

-Pero lo tengo merecido… no debí hacerlo…-

-Ejem… no debimos…-

-Fui yo quien inició todo, si tan sólo… hubiera comprendido desde el principio que te ibas a casar con él... y… nunca ibas a sentir nada por mí…-

Shampoo terminó y recogió los implementos –¡Es cierto!, y… espero que al fin lo entiendas, yo sólo voy a amar a Ranma- Dijo yéndose

El chinito suspiró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un golpe.


	3. La visita

Dos semanas después, Shampoo evitaba a Mousse de nuevo, cuando se encontraban ella le volvía la cara haciéndole un nudo en la garganta a su eterno enamorado. Ella se fue a Japón para planear su boda al escuchar que Jung anunciaría su boda con Mousse, acabando con la pena del chico-pato, al menos con la física.

Mousse miraba al vacío en su casa, pensando en… bueno, ¿hace falta decirlo?, tenía la mirada triste y un suspiro se escapó de su pecho. Tocaron a la puerta y fue desanimado.

Era su prometida, quien se abrazó a su cuello, se volvieron a ver sonrojados por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Eh… Mousse…- Dijo ella separándose –¿Crees que esté bien invitar a Shampoo?... digo ella… es mi mejor amiga… ¿te recuerdas lo unidos que éramos?...-

-Yo… creo que no sería una buena idea… ella debe estar planeando su boda… no creo que asista…-

-Pero… no debemos ser descorteses, la venerable anciana Cologne tal vez si asista…-

-De acuerdo… mañana enviamos a un mensajero…-

-No, yo quiero dársela personalmente…-

-Pero…-

-Ya compré los pasajes a Japón-

El pato iba a seguir con la discusión, pero de antemano la tenía perdida, suspiró con resignación –Pero… ¿por qué quieres dejársela?... ¿hay algo detrás?-

-Quiero saber si ella siente algo por ti para cancelarlo todo-

-Sabes que eso es imposible… estoy seguro de que no me quiere… pero, ¿por qué lo dudas?- Preguntó sonrojado

-¿Por qué no?, eres guapo…- Le quita los lentes con las menos temblorosas y ambos se sonrojan –Cualquier chica mataría por esos profundos ojos azules, además eres el hombre más lindo que conozco, y… estás enamorado de ella- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma, no quería sentirse más apenada.

-Gra… gracias- Dijo él tomando sus lentes y colocándoselos de nuevo, la miró por unos segundos –_Es hermosa…_-Pensó Mousse al ver esos ojos verdes azulados, su cabellera roja recogida en una larga cola, y… su cuerpo tenía… unas muy buenas dimensiones, si no estuviera tan enamorado diría que es tan hermosa como su Shampoo. Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza, sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso, la miró fijamente, notó su nerviosismo, ella también estaba ruborizada y esquivaba la mirada de su coterráneo. Él le quitó la cola que sostenía su largo cabello que cayó, haciendo que se viera más hermosa –Te… te ves mucho más bella así…- Le dijo su prometido.

Ella le quitó los lentes de nuevo –Y tú te ves más apuesto así-

-Gracias… pero… sabes que sin los lentes no distingo un gato de un caballo-

-Pero… quiero que vayas así a nuestra boda… quiero que todos vean qué guapo es mi prometido-

–No te preocupes, si así lo quiere mi prometida, lo voy a hacer- Ambos sonrieron

-Debo irme –Dijo la chinita colocándole los lentes de nuevo, le dio la espalda y salió.

-Por pensar todo el tiempo en Shampoo no me había fijado que… Jung realmente es muy linda y será la mejor esposa. No me he comportado bien con ella y sin embargo sigue aquí, será que… tal vez… no, ella me dijo que era sólo por ayudarme, no debo ser tan tonto, quién se fijaría en mí, aunque… me dijo que era guapo, ¿y si… es ella realmente la indicada y no Shampoo?, podría ser una opción…- Suspiró y se fue a sentar, su mente estaba confundida – ¿Qué digo?, ni siquiera yo me lo creo… Shampoo… cada vez que la menciono mi corazón da un vuelco, recuerdo el primer beso… fue cuando Ranma se casó, yo estaba ahí para escuchar sus lamentos y no encontró una mejor forma de agradecerme, por unos segundos olvidé que era por obligación y fui el tipo más feliz de la Tierra, los besos que siguieron… se sentía sola… y yo el tonto que la acompañaba… la tarde en que… nos unimos- Se ruborizó por completo –Esa vez… estoy seguro de que yo era lo último en lo que pensaba, su pañuelo de lágrimas… es lo que soy… no puedo aspirar a más, de hecho es lo más alto que puedo siquiera pensar para estar con ella, y… ahora que… se casa… sé que va a necesitar a este tonto como consuelo… Saotome se divierte lastimándola… pero estará sola…realmente no se veía feliz, aunque… cuando la vi con él sus ojos brillaban tanto… se veía tan hermosa así… no debo pensar más en ella, Jung es muy bonita… es mi prometida…-

Al día siguiente, ya Jung y Mousse habían llegado a Japón, él llevaba todas las maletas, su prometida lo miró apenada y tomó las dos valijas que le impedían caminar bien.

-Veo que estabas acostumbrado a viajar con Shampoo… conmigo no tienes que comportarte como mi sirviente… realmente no sé por qué has soportado tanto…-

-Lo… bueno es que eso va a cambiar- Le dice el pato sonriéndole

Ella se ruboriza y luego preocupa la mirada –Se me olvidó hacer las reservaciones-

-Eh… le dije a Cologne que vendríamos y… ella me dijo que nos quedáramos allá… si… no te molesta-

-Está bien- Le dice la chinita con una sonrisa.

Al llegar, la pareja se encontró a Shampoo y Cologne recogiendo los platos de las mesas, Mousse fue de prisa a ayudarles.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo la abuela deteniéndolo –Mejor lleva las valijas a tu habitación-

- ¿Y… las de Jung?...- Preguntó el pato confuso

-También… o… ¿acaso no están comprometidos?-

-Eh… sí…- Dijo ruborizado, tomó las maletas e hizo mutis.

-¡Hola Shampoo!- Le dijo su coterránea sonriente

-Hola Jung- Le dijo sin reparar mucho en ella

-Señora Cologne- Le dijo volviéndose a esta y haciendo reverencia

-Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto, niña-

-Muchas gracias… mi… prometido me recomendó que me peinara así- Dijo levemente ruborizada, mientras Shampoo escapa una risita sarcástica –Señora…- Dijo tratando de ignorar a su amiga – ¿Le molestaría enseñarme la ciudad?, se lo pediría a mi prometido, pero… debe estar cansado y… a mi me preocupa mucho su estado- Recalcando esto último para su compatriota, quien borró la sonrisa y fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-No me incomoda, vamos-

Se van al lado, y al poco tiempo salió Mousse de la habitación y fue al encuentro con Shampoo en la cocina, ella estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Quieres… que… te ayude?- Preguntó nervioso

-No, ya terminé- Dijo indiferente la chinita volviéndose –Tengo que darte algo- Dijo yendo a su habitación

El pato la siguió con los ojos en los que brotaba algo de ilusión. Ella volvió con un papel en sus manos, se colocó frente al ruborizado joven y lo colocó en sus manos, El emocionado, abrió la hoja, no era una carta de amor como su soñador corazón esperaba.

-Es la invitación a mi boda, como tú me vas a invitar a la tuya… creí que lo mejor sería invitarte yo también-

- ¿Es… dentro de una semana?- Preguntó Mousse taciturno

-Sí- Dijo la chinita afirmando con la cabeza sonriente

-Ah… que… bien…- Alcanzó a decir el entristecido joven

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamó la chica haciendo caso omiso al rostro del pato

- ¿Qué… sucede?-

-Debo irme, tengo que probarme el vestido…-

- ¿Puedo… acompañarte?...-

-Bueno… a esta hora no llega clientela, además no creo que duremos mucho… está bien, pero apresúrate- dijo llevándoselo de la mano.

Al llegar, Shampoo saludó a una señora de baja estatura con el cabello corto de color negro. –Discúlpeme por llegar tarde…-

-No se preocupe, siempre sucede con las novias… en estos días están tan ocupadas que siempre llegan tarde… pero… es de mala fortuna que la vea el novio con el vestido antes de la boda- Dijo viendo a Mousse.

-Oh… no… él sólo es Mousse- Dijo señalándolo como lo haría con un mueble.

El chico-pato bajó la mirada al escuchar esto

_Claro… ¿qué esperaba que dijera?..._

-Vamos- Le dijo la modista a la próxima señora Saotome, ésta la sigue, la señora le da el traje para el día más feliz de su vida y le indica en dónde está la entrada a los bastidores, al poco tiempo sale con el vestido con el que siempre soñaba casarse con su Ranma. Su eterno enamorado se quedó mudo al verla

_Se ve hermosa... realmente ese Saotome no se la merece…_

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Le preguntó la chinita con los ojos iluminados

Él se coloca los anteojos, fingiendo que no la había visto y se queda mudo al mirarla con tanta claridad, se sonrojó por completo y no emitió una palabra.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que bien- Dijo Shampoo un poco ruborizada

-S… sí, te… te ves encantadora…- Alcanzó a decir el chico

- ¿No me veo gorda?- Pregunta contemplándose en el espejo

Él niega con la cabeza –Estás perfecta…- Sintió un hueco en el pecho al decírselo… sabía que no era para él que quería verse así.

La modista se dirigió a Mousse -Chico, ponte delante de Shampoo-

El pato hizo lo que la señora le indicó, guardó los anteojos en su bolsillo, no quería ponerse nervioso y hacer alguna tontería que enojara a su Shampoo.

-Señorita, suba la cabeza como si se fueran a dar un beso-

La chinita la volvió a ver indignada – ¿Para qué quiere que haga eso?-

-Es porque ya le ha pasado a varias novias que al darle el beso al desposado se les ha caído el velo, no quiere que eso le pase a usted, ¿cierto?-

La chica de cabello morado negó con la cabeza, se acercó a su acompañante y subió la cabeza sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos, Mousse pensó que al quitarse los lentes no se sentiría tan nervioso porque no la vería bien, pero no contaba con que su mente había memorizado cada detalle del rostro de la chinita que le quitaba el sueño.

_Ya sé el porqué de su continuo rechazo… es perfecta… ¿qué querría con un tipo como yo?_...

No podía evitar el sonrojarse al tenerla tan de cerca Un momento…

Q_ué es lo que escucho… o siento en mi pecho… además de mi corazón… no puede ser… pero… ¿es… su corazón?... late con la misma fuerza que el mío…y… ese brillo en sus ojos… _

Detuvo sus cavilaciones… quería concentrarse en el sonido… no podía ser ella…

_Tiene unos bellos ojos azules…_Pensó la chinita absorta en ellos.

Cayó su velo, pero ninguno de los jóvenes reparó en ello, estaban viéndose el uno al otro sonrojados, la diseñadora se acercó y levantó el velo con delicadeza.

-Debo ajustarlo…- Dijo para sí misma, pues sabía que los muchachos no repararían en ella.

_No puede ser es_… Pensó el pato impresionado –Sh… Sha… Shampoo…-

- ¿M?…-

-Debo… ir con… con Jung…- Dijo el chico-pato sonrojado por completo y salió corriendo con la mirada asustada de todos los que estaban en la boutique.

La modista se acercó a Shampoo –No es por alarmarla… pero creo que su amigo está enamorado de usted…-

-No, no se preocupe, él… también se va a casar, es sólo que se sintió incómodo al pensar qué diría su prometida si nos ve así- Dijo la gatita yendo al bastidor.


	4. Confidencias y desconciertos

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews... Pues si maté a Akane buajajajaja.. De hecho tengo otro fic de eso, tengo que editarlo para publicarlo

* * *

Mousse… ¿en qué estás pensando?- Se dijo el pato deteniéndose –Todo tiene una explicación lógica, Shampoo estaba muy emocionada porque se estaba probando su vestido de novia y por eso sus ojos brillaban, también lo estaban haciendo cuando salió de los bastidores que ni siquiera había reparado en mí… Soy un tonto… no debo pensar por todo que está enamorada de mí… NO LE GUSTO, ¿CUÁNDO LO VOY A ENTENDER?... SOY UN TONTO… ¿Por qué me enamoré así?... Se devolvió y esperó pacientemente al lado de la entrada de la tienda, hasta que salió la chinita quien se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

-¡Mousse!, creí que ibas al Neko Hanten-

-No… bueno… sí, pero decidí que no quería dejarte sola, no entré porque no quería que pensaran que estoy loco-

-Tarde para eso- Dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa pícara –Eres el loco-pato-Mousse-

Él ensombreció la mirada y no pronunció palabra en todo el camino, cuando doblaron la esquina que daba al restaurante, el pato la miró seriamente – ¿De verdad crees que estoy loco?-

-Sí, pero no como un loco peligroso, sino más bien… un loco **lindo**- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Su compañero se sonrojó por completo – ¿Lindo?...- Alcanzó a decir desubicado

_No debo pensar que le gusto, no debo pensar que le gusto, no debo pensar que le gusto…_

Shampoo afirma con la cabeza y entran al Neko Hanten. Ahí estaban Ranma, Cologne y Jung platicando.

-¡Airen!- Dijo la chinita y corrió a abrazarse de su cuello, el pato bajó la mirada.

-Oye Mousse!- Le dijo Ranma cuando se separó de su prometida, él lo miró –¡Qué bonita prometida!, ¡qué escondida te la tenías!- Le dijo sonriente

-Gracias…- Le dijo Mousse entre dientes y fue a abrazar a Jung –Debo preguntarte algo- Le dijo en el oído a su prometida, quien se ruborizó.

Ranma les lanza una sonrisa –Hacen muy bonita pareja- Shampoo asiente con la mirada perdida en los ojos del chico-chica –Shampoo, quería salir contigo, pero tu abuela me dijo que tienes que trabajar…-

- ¿Salir… conmigo?...- Preguntó la chinita desconcertada Somos prometidos…

_Ya sé que debe ser normal salir con él… pero… nunca hemos salido… nos vemos aquí o en el apartamento que está alquilando su padre…_

Sus ojos estaban iluminados, viendo a los ojos grises de su prometido.

-No te preocupes, yo te cubro…- Le dijo Mousse separándose de su prometida.

-¡Gracias Mousse-sama!- Le dijo la chinita de cabello morado abrazándolo, él se sonrojó por completo.

_¿Mousse-sama?... no me decía así desde… creo que nunca…_

Shampoo se separa y se va con su prometido –¡Zâo!- Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

_Aunque… recuerdo un día… cuando teníamos cinco años…_

—**FLASHBACK**—Una chica de unos doce años estaba "apaleando" a una pequeña Shampoo, ésta estaba indefensa y sangrando. – ¿Qué te pasa niña?... ¿no eres la nieta de la gran Cologne?- Le dijo la abusadora jovencita golpeándola con sus bomboris.

Algo evitó que la chiquilla diera un golpe más –Sabes que esta pelea es injusta- Dijo Mousse interponiéndose, ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea. Iba a usar sus bomboris cuando el sacó una cadena de su manga y la ató fuertemente –Déjame…- Le dijo la chica casi sin respiración.

-Vete y deja de molestar a Shampoo-chan- Le dijo el chico soltándola, la joven se fue deprisa.

El pato se acercó a Shampoo – ¿Estás bien?...-

-Gracias Mousse-sama…- Dijo la chinita con los ojos vidriosos afirmando con la cabeza –Ella… me tomó por sorpresa…-

-Sí, de otra forma… ya la habrías vencido… eres la niña más fuerte… y bonita-

La pequeña Shampoo frunció el ceño –No te aproveches- Dijo lanzándole un bombori a la cara.

-Dis… cúlpame… Shampoo…- Ella sonrió y perdió el conocimiento, Mousse la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó. —**FLASHBACKFINISH**—

_Yo le decía Shampoo-chan, pero como ella siempre me golpeaba creía que era porque no le gustaba que le dijera así, entonces la llamé por su nombre de nuevo._

-¡Mousse!- Lo llamó Jung molesta, él la miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Qué… qué pasó?…-

-Te quedaste ido… luego de que… Shampoo te abrazó…- Dijo bajando la mirada – ¿Fue por eso?...- Preguntó triste

-Lo… lo siento…- Al verla se enterneció –Jung…- Se acercaron un poco más. Estaban sonrojados, la amazona se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó, él la separó con delicadeza –Jung… ¿yo… te gusto?- Preguntó Mousse desconcertado

Ella bajó la mirada –Es… imposible… no sentir algo por ti… eres el chico que toda chica desea…- Dijo a punto de llorar y fue a la habitación del pato, él la iba a seguir, pero Cologne lo llamó. –¡Atiende a los clientes, pato ciego!-

Fue a trabajar con la mirada baja.

En la noche cuando se estaba cerrando el Neko Hanten, llegaron Ranma y Shampoo, se despidieron con un largo beso, para su pesar, Mousse lo presenció, puesto que Cologne lo había enviado a él a cerrar el local.

_¿Por qué me siento así?...ya lo sabía…_

Pensó bajando la mirada el chico-pato. Fue con la cabeza gacha a su habitación, en donde había una persona tal vez más triste que él. Al entrar la vio, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Dis… discúlpame…- Dijo Mousse apenado

-No tienes por qué sentirte así…- Dijo ella intentando sonreír –Me lo imaginaba… a pesar de todo… tú estás enamorado de Shampoo…-

-Si… te sientes incómoda sería mejor… anular el compromiso-

-No… yo esto lo hago para ayudarte, no me siento mal porque ya sabía cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia Shampoo- Dijo Jung subiendo la mirada hasta esos ojos azules que le encantaban –Y dime… ¿tú por qué te sientes triste?- Dijo ruborizada

-Por… lo de siempre…- Dijo Mousse sin mencionar el nombre de la chinita que le hacía tanto daño.

-Ya vinieron Shampoo y su prometido… ¿eh?- Se levanta y lo abraza –Ay Mousse… desde que te conozco sufres por ella, es mi amiga, pero lo único que hace es usarte y luego lastimarte…-

-Pero… me voy a casar contigo y esto necesariamente tiene que cambiar- Dijo tristemente y correspondió al abrazo de su prometida.

Shampoo entró en la habitación y al verlos bajó la mirada. Mousse sintió su presencia y se separó de Jung, volvió a ver a Shampoo sonrojado.

-Yo… eh… yo…- Dijo nervioso

- ¿Van a cenar?... disculpen por no tocar la puerta, pero no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo en este cuarto- Le lanzó una mirada pícara a Mousse y él la respondió con un sonrojo.

-Gracias Shampoo… ya vamos- Dijo la pelirroja entre dientes. La chinita se fue y Jung le lanzó un gruñido de desaprobación a Mousse. –Con que no está acostumbrada a tocar esta puerta…-

-No… Jung… mira… eh…-

-No vas a cambiar Mousse- Dijo su prometida con resignación

-Lo… lo siento…- Dice cabizbajo, ella le sonríe, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva consigo al comedor.

Fue una cena demasiado silenciosa, tanto que resultó incómoda. Todos "huyeron" lo más rápido que pudieron. Mousse estaba lavando los platos, Shampoo llegó y lo ayudó secándolos y guardándolos.

-Gra… gracias…- Dijo nervioso tratando de concentrarse en su labor –Shampoo-chan…-

A la chinita le brillaron los ojos –Hace mucho que no me decías así…-

-Creí que no te gustaba…-

-No me molesta…- Dijo yéndose.

El pato se ruborizó, ya había terminado su labor así que se quitó los guantes de hule y fue a su habitación, al llegar ya su prometida estaba en "pijama", una bata de color azul con tirantes, que de largo le llegaba un poco más alto de la mitad del muslo –Espero que no te moleste… que duerma así… es un poco… atrevido- Dijo sonrojada

-No, está bien, Shampoo tiene una un poco más corta y con dos aberturas a los lados, estilo chino…- Dijo sonrojándose hasta que Jung lo silencia con el dedo índice.

-Eres medio ciego… pero no con Shampoo… ¿verdad?-

-No… no es cierto-

-Bien… ¿de qué color eran hoy sus zapatos?-

-Rojos- Dijo sin pensarlo un segundo

-¿Y mis ojos?...- Preguntó cerrando estos

-Eh… ¿verdes?…- Dijo el pato después de meditarlo bien

- ¿Lo ves?- Dijo mirándolo detractoramente

-No… puedo evitarlo…- Dice apenado, toma una camisa y un pantalón del cajón en su armario y se va con la mirada baja, iba a abrir una puerta, pero antes sale Shampoo

-Mousse… te equivocaste de nuevo, esta es mi habitación, el cuarto de baño está al lado-

*Ya se había llevado muchos golpes por esta confusión de lugares.

El hombre-pato se pone los lentes y se ruboriza al verla, tenía puesta la bata que él ya había descrito.

-Dis… discúlpame- Entró rápidamente al baño, salió con un pantalón celeste y una camisa un poco más ajustada de la que suele usar.

_Me siento un poco incómodo, pero… si no la uso siento que estoy rechazando un regalo de mi mamá…_

Se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación.

-Linda camisa…- Le dijo Jung en un tono un poco burlón, examinándolo con la vista

-No molestes, me la obsequió mi… madre- Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno… realmente no se te ve mal… al contrario- Se acerca a él, desliza la mano desde el pectoral al abdomen del chico que no estaba para nada en mala forma –No se te ve nada mal- Dijo en tono seductor.

Él se ruboriza y se aleja un poco –Bueno… ya… ya tenemos que ir a… dormir…- Dijo nervioso.

-Sí…- Asintió su prometida aún más ruborizada

-No te preocupes, va a ser como en nuestra infancia, cuando Shampoo y yo dormíamos en tu casa-

-Sí, lo recuerdo… tú siempre querías dormir al lado de ella, pero como Shampoo no te dejaba, dormías conmigo- Dijo triste

-Sólo un día me acosté con ella porque tú estabas enferma, recuerdo que no dormí en toda la noche, tampoco me moví, no quería roncar o hacer algo extraño que la molestara, estuve todo el tiempo contemplando su cabello, amanecí con la mitad del cuerpo dormido…- Se acostaron al lado –Fue doloroso…- Dijo ruborizado

-Sí, ¿y qué me decías cada vez que te lo recordaba?- Le dijo con tono de desaprobación la chinita.

-El amor duele…- Dijo entristeciendo la mirada –Me lo decía siempre que me preguntaba: "¿por qué sigo tras ella, si lo único que hace es herirme?"-

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches airen-

-Buenas noches- Se quedó meditando, mirando al techo, tiempo después escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sabía que era de la habitación de Shampoo._ De seguro fue a tomar agua_…Se dijo intentando dormir.


End file.
